


To Catch a Predator

by Skyline_e



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baiting, Chris Hansen - Freeform, Family, I Don't Even Know, Modern Era, To Catch a Predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace has gotten a job for a famous show; how to catch a predator, and he likes the money he makes. Everything is going well, at least Ace feels so. He got a job and he makes money for easy work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	To Catch a Predator

**Author's Note:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is another story  _
> 
> _ As the name says, this is based on To catch a predator with Chris Hansen. I have no idea why I wanted to make this, but I did and this has been in the works for a while and finally finished. This is probably going to be a weird story, but I for some reason wanted to make this and hope it is good in it’s own weird way _
> 
> _ For those who haven't watched it or know about it, To catch a predator is show where they put out a fake chat where a person poises to be underage and then pretends to get older men to show up and then confront them about the fact they are out after children. They usually move around, but in this they are the same place, just different houses a bit apart, and on hotels _
> 
> _ I hope everyone enjoys it  _
> 
> _ Read and relax  _

Ace took a small breath, preparing himself for this round, never getting completely used to it. He was used to it in a way, but it was still this nervousness each time. He was always scared something would go wrong. "Okay Ace," Started Chris, the man standing next to the bar, "This is someone who calls themselves Phoenix_78. He was never perverse in the messages, only asking to meet and being very persistent." Ace nodded, not sure what to make of that. But, he felt the name was familiar. "But," Continued Chris, "Nevertheless, we are still as alert as usual. Just because he isn't it on the net, doesn't mean he's not dangerous. He might be scared to be figured out." Ace nodded, fixing his shirt a bit.

He had been doing this for half a year now, gaining a fair amount from it. He had auditioned for something he didn't know anything about, and when he got chosen, he found out it was 'To Catch A Predator' with Chris Hansen. He was trained on what he should do if a dangerous and attacking man came, but he never had too bad of a meeting, only a couple who tried to walk fast, invite him to them, or just come in naked. A lot of awful people were here and Ace loved to help rid of them, or put them on a watch list. Pops knew, he needed to know as Ace was only 16, but looking like 12-13 since he was petite, and he pretended to be that online in the chat rooms. He never chatted, that was left to Marie. Pops had accepted it after a couple times of watching, him being sure he was safe.

"Chris! Car 4 minutes away!" That was the camera guy- Ace never caught his name- who probably saw the car in the cameras, also the notice to get into places. Ace placed himself in the living room, close to the hallway, so his voice could be heard out the door when he yelled. He was never allowed to open the door. He got that it was because of the safety. He had once peeked outside to get a man to come in.

"Car is parked! The man is coming out! Get ready!" That was Ace's sign and he poured some drinks, to be a small distraction to the man when he came while he got to safety and Chris spoke to the man. A couple seconds later the doorbell rang and Ace yelled out. "Come in! Door is open!" Well, time for show again. Ace would have a small conversation and run the second the man was past the desk a few feet from the hallway. He could hear the door open and waited a couple of seconds for the sound of footsteps before he spoke.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" The usual thing he offered. "To start off, be-" "We will do  _ no such thing, yoi! _ " Ace was cut off as the voice spoke, and the voice had him sure he was dead. Ace dropped the bottle as he walked to the hallway, doing his best to look apologetic as Marco came through the door. "Just  _ what are you thinking, Ace!" _ Phoenix_78, Marco was born 1978, he liked phoenixes. "No, fuck, I can explain," started Ace, before he had no idea what to do, "I can, you just. fuck! Chris! Help!" Marco frowned. "Chris? What is going on?! Why are you on those chat sites?!" Ace made a motion that he would explain, and felt a breath when the curtains behind opened and Chris came out, looking confused.

"What is it, Ace?" Ace was lost and made a motion to Marco. "Chris, this is Marco, my older brother." Before he made a motion to Chris. "Marco, this is Chris Hansen. You're now on 'To Catch A Predator.'"

Marco blinked. "Okay, that explained a bit. But,  _ I am still mad! _ " Chris walked up to him, making him relax more. "I am sure you're not here as a predator, Mr?" Marco took a breath. "Newgate, I have my fathers last name. And no, I saw Ace's picture and that he was saying he lived here and being stupid. I came to reprimand him and ground him, and tell Pops.  _ Which he should be glad I didn't!"  _ Ace shook his head a bit. "Pops knows. Pops and Chris speak often." Marco looked more shocked by that. "He approved this?! Oh, I am going to call him in a second." Chris held his hand up. "It's okay, Mr Newgate. You should call him, and get him here, and we all can have a chat. Ace is protected here, and we do our best to protect him and he will never be injured, we hope. Your guardian has watched how we do this, and approved Ace to be here, and for us to take all responsibility if something happens."

Marco gave a look to Chris. "I will, but really, yoi? Protected? By who? You?" Chris gave a small breath, speaking loud as he also spoke into a mic. "Okay guys, come out and show yourselves." A second later, 7 people came from hiding places in the living room and kitchen, 5 more from outside, and 3 more from upstairs, all in gear to handle someone who ran or fought, even armed. Marco gave a small sigh. "Okay, yoi. That helps, but I'm still pissed I didn't know." Ace nodded. "I understand. How did you find out?" Marco gave a stern look to him. "A parent in Haruta's class said her daughter saw you, and I checked and started a conversation. You should have realized it by what I said, yoi." Ace was about to answer when Marie did. "That would be me you chatted to. Ace is not allowed to."

Marco sighed. "That explains why I got no reaction when I mentioned Pops or Haruta finding you online, yoi." That made sense, Marco would try and get a reaction from him to realise it was him. As he was about to speak, he felt his phone vibrate and reached for it, seeing it was Pops. He got the time when the man would come, and he always called 10 minutes later. Marco was a bit late. He looked at the blond. "It's Pops." Marco held his hand out, Ace handing the phone over.

Marco took a breath as he answered it, speaking before Pops. " _ What are you thinking?! _ Not only to why you approved, but why I never was told!?" Marco was pissed. He could faintly hear Pops answering, before Marco spoke. "You need to get down here, and we will  _ have a chat, yoi _ ." Then Marco hung up, giving a sigh. "If I could, I would ground Pops, yoi." Ace chuckled at that, before he got sent a glare. "You are still in trouble mister, yoi. This is not okay!" Ace felt really bad for not telling. "I'm sorry, Marco. I didn't mean to make you mad." He really didn't, and didn't know what to do now. He liked Marco, he was an amazing brother; he didn't want to disappoint the man.

He heard Marco give a sigh, Ace having his head downcast, not wanting to make things worse. "Ace, come here, yoi." Ace swallowed as he gave a small nod, walking over to Marco, sure this was going to be a lecture, a long grounding, no tv or friends for the rest of his life, and to hear how disappointed Marco was in him. When he was in front of Marco, head still downcast, he lifted it when two hands moved to the sides of his head, making him look at Marco, who crouched a bit down to be at eye level. "I'm mad. I'm not going to lie about that, yoi." Ace gave a small nod, preparing himself for the stern lecture about to come. Marco moved his thumb to give a small stroke on his cheek. "But, most of all, I was and am worried. I really thought you were asking older men to come here, to an unknown house where you were all alone in. I was scared you could get injured, get kidnapped, suddenly be gone from us, or worse; dead. I really thought you had lost all your senses and was really doing this."

Ace expected many words to come from the man, but nothing close to that, making him blink. He didn't mean for the man to be that worried. "I'm sorry. Really. I just- I just know I can't tell others; I signed a contract, Pops too since I'm a minor." Marco gave a sigh. "I should have thought of that. Of course you signed a contract. I know this show actually- we never see the young one if they are under 18- but I know it is a legit thing and a lot of legal things. I know you couldn't tell and break the contract. I'm sorry I lashed out, I was just  _ really _ worried for you, yoi." Ace felt a breath leave him, glad the man got it, that he didn't mean for this to happen. "I'm sorry. I should have told, or Pops should have, or something." Marco shook his head a bit, leaning his forehead against his. "No. Or yes, Pops should have, yoi. But, I'm just glad you're fine, okay?" Ace gave a nod, glad about that. "...Are you still mad?" He needed to ask. He didn't want the man to be mad. Marco gave a small chuckle. "No, not at you. I just overreacted, yoi.  _ But, _ I'm still going to yell at Pops." That had him give a small laugh. That sounded like Marco.

Marco then moved a bit back, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "So, why don't you show me around before Pops comes, yoi?" Ace nodded, giving a smile, glad Marco wasn't mad. "That I can do." He then walked to the door first, pointing at cameras. "I always get notified about 3 minutes before they are here. How they have been online, as in perversity which tells how far down the hall I am allowed to go. I am never allowed out, not even one step on the porch." Marco gave a nod. "That's good to know, yoi. How far were you allowed to go for me?" Ace gave a small chuckle. Of course the man was curious. "If you didn't come inside and just honked your horn, I would have peeked outside, held the glass of wine and invited you in while I would pack my bag to leave with you. But, the moment the car door had opened, I would have run inside to the bar. Guys who don't tell much, but are persistent, are usually the ones who want me in their car to leave this place with them." Marco gave a nod. "Who's house is this, yoi? I am sure you didn't build a house for this." Ace gave a hum. "Um, what did I say my name was?" Marco thought for a second. "Michael Parson." That was a nice name. "It's the Parson's house. We borrow it. I also use their surname, since many search this address up." Marco nodded. "That makes sense."

Ace then walked into the living room and to the bar. "Nothing special here. Cameras everywhere, I usually stand behind the bar when people come in. So, they can't just charge in a way- not that it has happened. And, the door behind that has a curtain, is to the kitchen, that has its own door out in case. I go in there when the man is in the house, and Chris comes out." Marco gave a nod. "What usually happens? When a legit one comes, yoi?" Ace shrugged. "It's different from each time. The most normal one is that they come inside, walk up and wait by the bar as I ask them too, and then Chris handles the rest. There are a few who actually undress in the hallway and come in naked. I don't even wait then, I just go away. Some stay in their car as I said, but often come inside after seeing me and the usual goes." Marco looked a bit disgusted. "Some actually undress and come in naked, yoi?" Ace nodded. "Yeah. It's really nasty. We even have a protocol for that now; Chris always has a big cover with him for them." Marco shook his head, looking disgusted. Ace was too when it happened, and he never got why others did that.

"So, Mr Newgate. Would you like a cup of coffee, some soda, water, or tea?" Said Chris, coming from the kitchen. Marco sighed. "Coffee sounds good, yoi." Chris nodded and went to get that, while he sat down at the bar, Marco also doing it. "So," Started Marco, looking at him. "How long have you been doing this, yoi?" Ace gave a small smile, knowing Marco wouldn't like the answer. "About half a year, almost 7 months now." Marco gave a half annoyed sigh, taking the coffee Chris came with, handing him a soda. "Is this the job you said you had, yoi?" Ace nodded. He had said he had gotten a job, to explain where he was at times, as well on how he had money. Ace had said it was a small company helping others around, the reason he didn't have a place he could be visited.

Marco just shook his head, not saying anything. Chris then handed a couple papers to Marco. "Here. It's the contract we have with Ace. I have heard you are good with paperwork." Marco was, and Ace had a feeling the contract would help make this somewhat better. It explained how all liability was on Chris Hansen and his show if anything should happen. That Ace could leave whenever he wanted. Even though Ace was only 15, he had the biggest say if he wanted to do a sting, how he wanted to do it, and that he could leave at any time during one if he felt uncomfortable, although he would need to have a cop with him when leaving. Just, in case. It all was in the contract. After about 10 minutes, Ace and Chris doing some small talk, Marco gave a sigh, handing the contract back to Chris. "That helped a lot, yoi. It's a well made one and covers everything." Chris nodded. "Yes. My and Mr Newgate's lawyers also have checked it." Marco gave a nod.

After a couple seconds more, Marie came into the room. "So, not the usual way, but the car is 3 minutes away." Ace gave a laugh, seeing Chris giving a chuckle too, even Marco did. Marco then took a breath, looking at him. "So, I will yell at Pops, but I'm not mad, not at you, yoi." Ace nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." Marco nodded. And it took 3 minutes, before Pops came inside the house, and when he did, Marco was already speaking, not yelling, but speaking with force. Pops did apologize, but said things were under control, Ace was safe, and Marco had to agree with that, having seen the ones ready to step in and being armed, and how he was never close to the ones who came, always having a large distance between them, and the people ready to protect him.

When Pops did ask if it is fine that he does this, Marco said okay, Ace was safe, and if Ace wanted it, he could continue, at which both looked at him, and he nodded. He enjoyed this and he liked the money. He made a lot from this. Marco did say that if he would continue, Marco would be here with him, just in case, and Ace saw no harm in that.

They then had a nice chat together on how things would be, seeing as Marco would join them from now on. It didn't change much, or anything, just another person behind the scenes. It was fine for Ace. He was glad he could continue.

-x-

"Car, 4 minutes away!" Marco watched as Chris did a last walkthrough with Ace. Telling this man was one who had been very descriptive in his chatting, and to be careful. Ace seemed to handle it fine, showing this was something he had done before. Even though Marco had been with Ace and watching how this was, he was still nervous for Ace, knowing these men were bad, some being really sick.

When the car parked in the driveway, Ace did the usual of getting two glasses and a bottle of wine, in case the man somehow managed to look inside the house through the window. After about half a minute, the car honked and Ace walked to the window, Marco following all movement on the cameras that were everywhere. When Ace was at the window and waved at the man in the car, having an innocent look, the man in the car just honked again, lowering his window and waving at Ace to get outside. Ace made a motion, before walking to the hallway, looking up at the camera there, pointing to the door as he looked at it, asking if he could poke his head out. "Yes, Ace. But, don't walk out." Chris said the same thing all the time, just in case.

Ace gave a thumbs up, before grabbing a wine glass that was in the hallway for this, Marco turning to the camera that was pointed to the porch, seeing the door opening and Ace showing half his body as he still stood inside. "Come on in! Take a glass of wine while I pack!" That was the thing that usually worked, and when Marco looked at the camera that was on the garage, seeing the front of the car and the driver through somewhat darkened glass, he could see the man thinking, before giving a nod. "Fine. Let me just grab something from the back." Then the man opened the door and headed for the backdoor of the car, opening it. Ace was still on the porch, as if waiting. It was to keep the fasade up, having a smile. Ace was to wait until the man took a step towards him, or closed the door, then Ace would head back inside and to the room here while Chris met the man.

But, when he saw Ace's expression turn to a panicked one, dropping the glass he had, making it shatter on the ground, he was sure something was wrong. But, when Ace then ran  _ out _ the door on over the porch Marco got scared something was really wrong and looked at the man, who didn't seem to have noticed the glass shattering. It didn't make anything better, and Marco was on his way to run outside, when Chris held him back, looking at him. "Know that man?" Marco shook his head, never having seen this man before, knowing Chris might think it was the same when he showed up. As he shook his head, Chris moved to speak into his walkie talkie.

But, before he could, Ace ran to the man and pushed him,  _ hard _ , making the man yell out so even he heard it inside, yelling profanities as he hit the ground. Then, Ace opened the back door, the one behind the driver's seat.

And Marco felt all his breath leave him as Ace lifted a crying child out, before running inside with the child, seeing him yelling something.

"Out out out! Everyone move! He had a child with him!" He heard Chris yell on the walkie, before moving out of the room, Marco close behind and met Ace in the living room, having a child, no more than 5 in his arms, the little boy crying loudly, bruises on his arms. Ace did his best in hushing the child, giving words of comfort, looking shocked and on edge too. Chris then went outside, giving a motion to him to stay. Chris would probably handle the man outside. Marco moved to sit beside Ace, who had sat down on the couch, doing his best to calm the child, which worked. Ace was amazing with children. He had been amazing with Namur and Haruta too.

As the child seemed to calm somewhat down, Ace moved him a bit back on his legs so he could look at him. "Hi. I'm Ace, who are you?" The child moved to dry some tears away, looking at Ace who had a kind face. "L-Luis." Ace gave a nod to the child. "Okay, Luis. You're safe here, okay? Was that your daddy?" The child shook his head, which had Ace nod slowly. "How did you meet him?" Luis gave an unsure sound. "Umm… He said… he said my daddy had told him to pick me up during recess… He was mean." The child shed some more tears with that, obviously scared. Ace nodded. "It's okay, Luis. Your daddy didn't say that, I am sure. He's probably worried about you." Luis looked at Ace hopeful. "Y- you think so? D-daddy wasn't tired of me?" Ace shook his head. "No no, sweetie. Your daddy loves you, I am sure. Mine loves me, and I know yours love you very much." The child nodded, looking a bit more glad, before he moved to rest against Ace, putting a thumb in his mouth. It wasn't long before the child was asleep, probably tired, and children seemed to always trust Ace.

It was a bit later that Chris came back inside, looking worriedly at the child. "Do you know who that is?" Ace nodded. "Yes. Said his name was Luis, the man took him from recess." Chris nodded, taking his phone out. "Good. Marie checked with the police; he was reported missing 2 hours ago, probably wanted to grab another kid if he could. His father will be here soon probably. Also," Continued Chris, looking at Ace sternly. "Quick thinking, I will say that. But you're  _ not _ allowed out. We don't have as much control of your safety outside. You should have said something, not run." Ace gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I panicked." Chris nodded. "I get it, and it thankfully went fine, but not again. Go back inside, and tell if anything you see worries you." Ace nodded, and Marco was glad Chris was stern with it, as it could have turned out different. Marco was proud of Ace for thinking fast, but agreed with Chris too. That was dangerous.

The child didn't wake up and Ace spoke a bit with both him and Chris, and it was about half an hour later that a man came through the door, looking panicked and worried. "Oh God! Luis!" He was obviously relieved to see his son, and Marco got it. He would panic and be just as worried if one of his siblings went missing. Pops would probably hire every cop and detective in the country to search if it happened, and Marco would help do just that, too.

As the man came inside and spoke, Ace stood up, and Luis woke, either because of the movement or from the sound. As the child was awake and Ace turned a bit to the side, Luis smiled as he saw his father. "Daddy!" The man was quick to take Luis into his arms, almost crying from relief. "Oh my God,  _ Luis _ . I was so worried! Look at you! Why did you go with him?! You don't know him!" Luis nodded as he shed a few tears himself. "He said… he said you told him to pick me up." The father shook his head. "Oh no! No! No! I would never send a stranger! Never! Are you okay?" Luis nodded with a smile. "Yes. Ace was really nice; he took me out of the car and inside." When the man looked at them, Ace held his hand a bit up. "H-hi, I'm Ace." The man let out a breath. "Oh God, I don't know how I can ever thank you. If I can do anything-" Ace shook his head. "No no, don't think about it. I'm just glad Luis is safe." The man nodded. "Still, thank you. I was so worried when the kindergarten called and said you were gone. You aren't supposed to go with unknown people!" Luis looked down. "He said you knew him…" The father shook his head. "No, even if it was uncle Paul, you're not supposed to go with anyone unless I say so." The child nodded. "Okay."

The man then hugged his child close, and sent a look at them. "Again, thank you." Marco shook his head. "It is nothing, yoi. We're just glad he's safe." The father nodded and then headed out. As the man was gone with his child, Chris moved over to Ace and sent a serious look. "Again, quick thinking, but no, you're not allowed to do that. What if he would take you too? What if he was armed?" Ace sighed. "I know, but I needed to do something." Chris nodded. "Next time, warn me or any of the others. We are supposed to keep you safe." Ace nodded. "I know." Chris nodded. "Do that one more time, we will reevaluate the contract we have with you. You can't put yourself in danger." Ace nodded. "I won't. I promise." Chris nodded. "Good." Marco agreed with Chris, this could have been dangerous. He was glad it had gone by fine. Ace was safe and they had helped a father find his son.

The next months went by fine, what had him shocked, was that how a guy that had already been with them last month, had done it again and tried for a meeting. Chris hadn't waited for the day and confronted him outside his workplace, before they pressed charges. They usually let them off the first time, but this man still tried, it was horrible there existed people like that. But things were going fine.

-x-

Ace took a breath, preparing himself for the next guy. They were now in a hotel, or no, not a hotel, but a motel. You entered the room from outside, not inside a hotel. It was more shady and easier to get older men here. The story now was that he had stolen his father's credit card and rented a hotel to meet new people. They had done this a few times now, and while it felt a bit more unsure, seeing as he didn't have a counter to hide behind as he needed to get the guy inside the room, so he needed to open the door and be face to face with the guy. But it had gone fine up until now. The men had been acting nice, being calm, which was good. As soon as they were inside the room, Ace would head to the neighboring room while Chris spoke with the one who showed up. Marco was also in the neighboring room, to make sure he was fine.

Ace was now preparing himself for the next person, who was heading up the stairs and was soon here. As soon as the door was open, he would head behind the bed and head into the other room. It had gone by fine so why be so nervous? He felt as if something would happen. He sent a look at the camera, nodding, telling that he was ready. There was one person with him inside the room and he hid behind the door as it opened inwards. It worked. He was still safe.

When he heard the knock on the door, he went to open it, going to say hi, but as the door opened a crack, he didn't get anything out as the person almost punched the door open and grabbed him, lifting him up and throwing him on the bed, a hand ripping his shirt. As it happened, he screamed out, scared. But as he was on the bed, the guy behind the door, who had gotten hit by the door, had gathered himself and moved to grab the man, pushing him against the wall. "Hands behind your back!" Yelled the man who was protecting him, and Ace felt himself panting as he moved to sit up on bed, jumping when a hand touched his shoulder, turning to see Marco there, worried. "Are you okay, yoi?" Ace tried to take a deep breath, nodding. "Y-yeah." Chris then came out, and headed to the guy. "You're going behind bars, you just attacked a minor." That Ace didn't know, that he would go behind bars for that, but was glad about it. He deserved it.

The man was then moved out of the room so Chris could talk more with him before the cops came. As they were out, Marco moved to sit on the bed with him. "Are you sure you're okay, yoi?" Ace nodded, he was, he was just a bit jolted. "Yeah, I am. Just shocked." Marco nodded, moving to hug him. "I'm sorry this happened. I'm glad you're fine, yoi." Ace nodded, he was as well. He used a minute to calm down, getting his breath back and calming down. It took him a bit, and after some minutes, Chris came back in, looking at him worriedly. "Did you touch you?" Ace shook his head. "No, just ripped my shirt." Chris nodded. "You feeling okay? I wouldn't have thought he would do that, he had seemed calm on the internet." Ace nodded, he didn't blame Chris, this could happen.

Marco then looked at Chris. "What now?" Chris hummed. "He will be set in front of a judge, we have him on tape that he attacked you, we know his motives. He will go behind bars." Ace nodded, he was glad about that. Chris then moved to sit on the bed as well. "I know we have another sting tomorrow, here. Do you want to be the kid? Or should we get a replacement? I get it if this shook you up." Ace nodded, it had. "I- I need to think." Marco sighed. "Take a break, Ace. Do it, yoi. You need it." Ace nodded. "Okay, I want a few days off. Is that okay?" Chris nodded. "We have a reserve. Just in case. Take a few days off, we're soon back to using houses, how about you take a break until then?" Ace nodded, he liked the houses better. They were safer. Chris nodded as well. "Okay, that's fine. Take a break." Ace nodded and Chris headed to the other room to speak with the camera there.

They then headed home, Ace feeling glad about that, Marco driving. He was glad Marco was there, it helped. Marco didn't speak on the way home, and when they got home, Marco went off to speak with Pops, to explain what had happened. When Marco and Pops came to his room a bit later, they asked how he felt, and Ace took a breath. "Okay, I feel fine now. I was just…" Marco moved to sit down on his bed. "Scared? You have every right to be, yoi. That was a scary situation." Ace nodded, it was. He was glad there were people there to keep him safe and make sure nothing more happened. Pops nodded. "That must have been scary. You still want to do this?" Ace thought for a second, before he nodded. "Yeah, but only if we're in a house, I don't want to be motels anymore." Pops and Marco nodded. "Which is fine, yoi. A house is safer." Ace nodded, it was. And he had enjoyed it, more so when he was in a house, that was so much better. Ace would continue this, and he was sure things would be better in the house.

He took a month off, and when he was back, things went by fine. He was back in being in houses, which felt much safer and things were back to normal. He would continue this, as long as he was in a house. So much more space between him and the men that came. Ace would continue this as long as he could be in a house. Maybe he could do this in a hotel, but not a motel. He needed more space between himself and the guys showing up. And Chris understood that and supported that. When the episode from the motel aired, he made sure to watch it. His face was blurred, so you couldn't tell who it was, and the guy tried to play it off as if he was just playing, but no one bought that. It then mentioned he was tried before a judge and got 10 years behind bars. It was good to see it to know he was gone.

Ace liked his job, even though he had an accident, he enjoyed that he could help shed a light on this, on how there existed bad people who wanted to take advantage of minors. Ace would do this as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> _ And that's the story, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ This was probably just weird, but I just wanted to make it for some reason, and I did. If you enjoyed this and have more scenes you want to see, just tell me and I will use my One Shot series to make more scenes if it’s wanted _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
